custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BZ-Metru
'''BZ-Metru' is the capital city of Comic Land. History BZ-Metru was created during the Great Cataclysm, when large amounts of Aqua Magna's seabed were raised to the surface upon the impact of the Mata Nui robot, creating several islands. Comic Land was one of these, and at some point the city of BZ-Metru was created by its inhabitants. Dark709's Comics At some point, BZ-Metru was given a got a massive building known as "Tohu Tower". According to legend, Tohu Tower would be a last guide when darkness had settled over Comic Land, a symbol to the Matoran of the island. In the beginning of the War of Malice Borg, Bormatu killed Tohu in this tower and blamed Toa Bob for his assassination. Later, Guardian absorbed Bob's power, but then Bormatu took it from him and became Malice Borg. Tohu Tower was eventually destroyed by soldiers to defeat Malice Borg's army. ''Fracture in Time '']] According to ''Fracture in Time, BZ-Metru was rebuilt after the War of Zimmwad. HT Adventures Henkka was brought there originally, and Kahu Street 3 is located in the city. Landscape BZ-Metru has different sectors dedicated to a certain purpose, effectively like the functions of the different Metru of Metru Nui. Central Sector The central sector of BZ-Metru contains a variety of buildings dedicated to various purposes. Notable locations are listed as follows: Turaga Tower Turaga Tower is a massive building that replaced Tohu Tower of the Royal City, serving to house the Turaga of BZ-Metru, but also has facilities for the other political figures of the city. It can access all of Comic Land's broadcasting stations. Several political debates are held in this building, including the finals of Turaga Elections. BZ-Metru Guard headquarters The main headquarters of the BZ-Metru Guard. From here they receive most of their commands, and most of the paperwork is done. This building also contains several monitors connected to cameras throughout the city. All the sectors have a Guard building in them, but this is the most massive and is home to the highest level officers. Promotions are also performed here. Mall of the Comic Land A shopping mall of massive proportions, selling a variety of goods made throughout the city, and even outside the city. It is three stories tall, the third story containing a huge food court. Import/export center A large building where goods from outside the city are shipped in, and goods are shipped to areas outside the city. These places range from places on Comic Land such as Bobooba to places off-land such as Metru Nui and even the Southern Continent From here, they are distributed to other places in the city that use the goods or sell them. Community Sector An entire sector devoted to public interactions, including discussions and debates on a variety of topics. Each building has a specific purpose, while a larger building at the center of the sector is devoted to general discussion and debate. These areas are heavily guarded incase a debate gets out of control. Comics and other media creations and files are read, watched, and shared here. Knowledge Sector The Knowledge Sector is home to the BZ-Metru Knowledge Towers, dedicated to gaining scientific knowledge not directly related to the invention and improvement of technology. The towers are so tall that temperatures can become very cold, but they are not made of crystal like the Ko-Metru towers. There is little to no dedication to predicting the future, as the citizens of BZ-Metru mostly consider astrology to have little to no merit, a belief that shocks some immigrating Mata Nuian Matoran. Study of history is also done here. BZ-Metru University Along with the Knowledge Towers, this sector holds BZ-Metru University. On Comic Land, gaining a higher level of education is not mandatory, as basic education is directly implanted in most citizens. If you wish to get a job in the Knowledge Towers, you need to get a diploma here dedicated to the subject you wish to study. These diplomas also grant you higher-paying jobs around the rest of the city, or aid developing comic makers. Guard Academy The second school in the Knowledge Sector is the Guard Academy. The Guard Academy is dedicated to training recruits for the BZ-Metru Guard. Guards in training receive both boot camp/military training and police training, as the BZ-Metru Guard are both cops and soldiers. Upon graduation, you are given a diploma and chuted to the main BZ-Metru Guard HQ, where you are given your badge, then given your station number and chuted to your station. If you wish, you can go back to the Academy for Elite Guard training. An Elite Guard will tell you that while it's the best sure-fire way to be promoted, the training is extremely intense. Toa Training Academy An under construction facility. Once it is built, it will be dedicated to the training of new Toa. Once it is built, the Guard Academy will no longer accept Toa for Elite Guard training unless they have a diploma from this school. Toa who have already been Toa for a while can take an assessment test to see whether they are at the Academy's standard. Toa will be judged both as individuals and as teams. The Toa Nuva have received an offer to teach at this Academy, which they are still considering. Technological Sector A large sector devoted directly to the improvement and invention of technology. As nearly everything is a computer in one form or another, you need to take computer or engineering classes in BZ-Metru University in order to get a job here. The Tech Sector also holds most of Hapori-Nui's internet servers. A few Ta-Matoran engineers have moved to BZ-Metru to aid in the construction of a Great Furnace. Cybernetics division This lab is dedicated to improving the design of the Matoran themselves. Thanks to this place, giving a Matoran a Toa's body without actually having them become a Toa is possible. They also hold several minor rebuilding projects to make the population stronger. More important, though, is replacing the low-tech mechanical parts of the Matoran with more advanced, computerized parts. Manufacturing and Forging sector The manufacturing and forging sector is mostly dedicated to producing goods. Kanoka Factory Originally, BZ-Metru had its Kanoka disks imported from Metru Nui. However, they then began to produce their own disks when immigrating Metru Nuians were more than happy to tell them how the Kanoka forging process worked, and provided BZ-Metru with special Kanoka stones, used to charge the Kanoka disks with their power. Kanohi Forge In this building, the Matoran craft Kanohi masks, as directed. Originally, this was done on an assembly line, but after the quality of the masks went down due to the cramped and rushed conditions. Now, all mask makers have their own room to work in. BZ-Metru Archives Like Onu-Metru, BZ-Metru has a massive underground museum with displays from all over Aqua Magna and the Matoran Universe, known as the BZ-Metru Archives. The Archives is so large that everyone who enters the Archives is advised to take a Teleport Kanoka, which can ve provided at the front desk for a small fee. Zoo All the Rahi in the BZ-Metru Archives are kept in a large zoo, rather than in stasis tubes. This keeps the Rahi happy and still keeps them from escaping. This way, Matoran are able to watch the Rahi behave as they do in the wild, and even interact with tamer specimens. This area is still heavily guarded in case something goes wrong. Kraata Exhibit A very controversial exhibit in the Archives is the Kraata Exhibit, on a level below the Rahi zoo. It is controversial because it contains several living specimens in terrariums, though all living Kraata in the exhibit are level 2 at the highest. The Kraata's cages are made of a special protodermic glass that not even a Kraata Ul can break. Every type of Kraata is on display here, and occasionally demonstrations of their powers are shown in controlled environments. Ghetto While not technically a sector, this is an area of BZ-Metru that sank very low, and is now full of unpunished criminal activity. While it's still a reasonable place to visit during the day, it is completely unsafe during the night. The BZ-Metru Guard does not act on this because the ghetto keeps the "scum" in one place, unwilling to go anywhere else due to the ghetto area's "protection" from the law. Royal City The Royal City is actually a small city on its own, close to but separated from BZ-Metru. The Royal City has a very luxurious buildings that high-income Matoran can chose to live in. It also has a few publishing and display buildings, as well as its own BZ-Metru Guard base. Known inhabitants *Matoran *Skakdi *Toa *Turaga *Vortixx Trivia *BZ-Metru was originally named BZ-Koro. Category:HT Adventures Category:Comic Land